A happy beginning
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Endou est encore une fois en retard. Mais cette, fois, c'est pour l'événement le plus important de sa vie. Son propre mariage!


Endou ajusta avec minutie la cravate bleue roi à son col de chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Le jeune homme enfila un veston sans manches gris perle, puis une veste de costume de la même couleur à revers noir, assortie à son pantalon. Il mit un soin tout particulier à placer son bandeau orange vif dans ses cheveux brun exceptionnellement bien coiffé et observa son reflet dans le miroir.

Une silhouette apparue derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

_ Rassure-moi, Endou, tu ne comptes pas sérieusement mettre ce truc ?

_ Kidou ! De quel truc tu parles ?

_ Ton bandeau !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon bandeau ?

Kidou, qui portait un simple costume noir avec une chemise blanche, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Décidément, son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Il préférait de loin le voir maintenant avec son sourire un brin stupide et son regard plein de candeur plutôt qu'avec ce sourire forcé et ce regard mort qu'il avait eut pendant si longtemps.

_ Mais au fait Kidou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis ton témoin, idiot. Tu te rappelles ? Tu te maries aujourd'hui ! Et cette fois, c'est avec la bonne personne.

Endou sourit bêtement. Comment aurait-il put oublier ? Il était certes souvent à côté de la plaque, mais il y avait des limites, tout de même !

_ D'ailleurs, en tant que témoin, je suis venu te chercher et t'annoncer que tu es officiellement en retard à ton propre mariage.

_ Hein ?! Déjà !?

Kidou jeta un regard presque découragé à son ami par-dessus ses lunettes vertes.

_ Oui, déjà. Alors on y va, que tu sois prêt ou non ! Akio ne va pas attendre dans la voiture _ad vitam aeternam_ !

L'ancien stratège poussa son ami devant lui pour le forcer à sortir.

_o0o_

Gouenji desserra légèrement le foulard rouge soigneusement noué au col de sa chemise blanche, coincé dans son veston gris. Le reste de son costume comportait une veste et un pantalon blanc. Il n'avait jamais porté autant de blanc de sa vie mais, selon Yuuka, ça lui allait très bien et faisait ressortir son teins hâlé. Il attendait sur le parvis d'une belle église en pierre blanche et, de temps à autre, un invité venait passer la tête pour savoir combien de temps il faudrait encore attendre, non sans un certain amusement.

_ Détend toi grand-frère, il va arriver. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'Endou était toujours en retard ?

_ Je sais…

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval basse et tenta de sourire à sa petite sœur. Yuuka restait debout à côté de lui, sa robe légère de tulle rose pastel assortie à ses cheveux lâchés se balançant légèrement dan la brise.

Un crissement de pneus les fit sursauter tout les deux alors qu'une décapotable noire et rutilante surgissait en faisant vrombir son moteur. Au volant, Fudou paraissait trouver sa conduite inconsciente particulièrement amusante. Kidou s'accrochait tant bien que mal au siège passager en sermonnant inutilement son compagnon. A l'arrière, Endou avait perdu son bandeau orange et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur désordre habituel.

Gouenji soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver.

Il alla ouvrir la portière et aida Endou à sortir. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, la conduite sensationnelle de Fudou y étant pour beaucoup.

_ Tu es encore en retard !

_ Désolé !

Gouenji sourit malgré lui et présenta son bras à Endou.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'y aller. Si tu es prêt…

L'ancien capitaine regarda avec un sérieux inhabituel son ancien attaquant.

_ Si je suis prêt ? Ça fait dix ans que je t'attends ! Bien sûr que je suis prêt !

Gouenji l'embrassa sur la joue avec un sourire chaleureux, bien plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_o0o_

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'église, avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

Endou sourit largement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais c'était très bien comme ça. Juste leurs amis les plus proches.

C'était beaucoup mieux que cette espèce de réunion d'inconnus qu'il avait dût subir la première fois.

En avançant, il voyait les visages souriant de ses amis.

Kazemaru, tenant fermement la main de Miyasaka ; Tsunami et Tachimukai inséparable depuis les matchs contre l'Aliea Gakuen ; Fubuki qui avait fait exprès pour eux le déplacement depuis sa glaciale région natale ; Hiroto et Midorikawa, accompagné de Kariya, leur fils adoptif ; Fidio avait fait le voyage depuis l'Italie ; Domon et Ichinose étaient revenu d'Amérique, Ichinose ne quittant pas Aki d'une semelle depuis son arrivée ; Someoka était lui aussi de retour ; Otonashi surveillait avec attention un Kogure toujours aussi malicieux ; Toramaru prenait très à cœur son rôle de chaperon pour Yuuka qui semblait plutôt apprécier sa présence, au grand dam de son frère un peu trop protecteur ; Tenma et Tsurugi était également présent pour leur coach, bien qu'ils ne sache pas très bien où se mettre et restaient collés l'un à l'autre ; les parents d'Endou, sa mère tenant la photo du grand-père du jeune homme... Et ils y avaient tout les autres, ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés durant leurs aventures ; Aphrodi, Rococo, Sakuma et Genda, Handa, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Tobitaka, Nagumo et Suzuno… Ils étaient tous là.

Endou sourit un peu plus et resserra sa main sur le bras de Gouenji. Le jeune homme blond lui tapota doucement la main en répondant à son sourire.

_o0o_

De là où ils étaient, Kidou et Fudou observaient Endou et Gouenji avancer avec des sourires plus lumineux que jamais.

Fudou s'appuya sur Kidou avec désinvolture.

_ En tout cas, heureusement que l'autre princesse qui pette plus haut que son cul n'est pas là !

Kidou lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Gouenji avait était clair lorsqu'ils avaient fait les invitations, lui et Endou, il ne voulait pas voir Natsumi, ni même en entendre parler. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il avait également exclu Fuyuka.

_ Cette cruche m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs.

_ Akio, c'est une église ici, surveille un peu ta façon de parler.

_ Ouais, ouais.

Kidou leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire amusé.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Endou et Gouenji. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'autel.

_o0o_

Endou s'arrêta en même temps que Gouenji. Ils se firent face, se tenant les mains, se fixant dans les yeux aux fonds desquels brillait un amour infini.

Leurs deux ''Oui !'' résonnèrent à l'unisson sous la voute de pierre, sans la moindre hésitation.

Gouenji prit délicatement la main gauche d'Endou, passa à son annulaire un anneau en argent et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme brun sourit joyeusement et glissa à son tour une alliance identique à la sienne à l'annulaire gauche du jeune homme blond. Il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, nichant son visage dans son coup.

_ Je t'aime Gouenji…

_ Non, pas Gouenji. Shuuya.

Endou s'écarta légèrement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Je t'aime Shuuya !

_ Je t'aime aussi… Mamoru !

Il posa son front contre celui de l'homme qui était désormais son mari sans perdre son éblouissant sourire.

_o0o_

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en grand, en même temps que les cloches sonnaient à la volée. Leur bruit était presque couvert par les applaudissements. Endou sourit fièrement, accrochés au bras de Gouenji. Leurs amis formaient une véritable haie d'honneur, pied gauche sur le ballon, poing droit ramené sur le cœur.

Endou souleva soudainement Gouenji dans ses bras. Il était bien plus léger qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Endou resserra doucement ses bras autour de Gouenji et l'embrassa tout en douceur.

_ Shuuya, nous l'avons enfin, notre fin heureuse…

_ C'est autre chose qu'une fin heureuse, Mamoru…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Un heureux commencement !


End file.
